I don't want to marry you
by Charlie Jackman
Summary: AU. Para poder salvar a su compañía, el señor Jackman obliga su hija mayor a casarse con el hijo único de los Clayton. Ella tenía metas, ella tenía una vida que disfrutar y todo se arruina en minutos, todo va bastante mal, pero, ¿quién dice que él no puede enamorarla y hacer de ese compromiso menos tortuoso? . Nueva Zelanda/Fem!Australia.


_Hey!_

Amo esta pair, es algo inevitable, en especial en hetero, todo en hetero es cute (?). Asdf, tal vez luego escriba algo de Australia/Fem!New Zealand, pero mientras esta es la prioridad.

Como sea, espero sea de su agrado este sencillo prólogo.

_Human Names!_

Audrey Jackman: Fem!Australia

Hannah Jackman: Fem!Hutt River

Wyatt Jackman: Male!Wy

Bradley Clayton: Nueva Zelanda

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

Audrey miro por encima de su hombro a su padre, quien, parecía no importarle mucho la situación en la que su hija se encontraba, que no era menos que una de enojo o como diría él, un "berrinche" y no era para menos, la frustración de la australiana estaba muy alta, podía ir diciéndole adiós a sus sueños, a su espíritu de libertad y a… técnicamente todo lo que pensó que podía llegar a ser. La razón era bastante simple, se iba a casar, ¿con quién?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

La compañía Jackman que básicamente vendía vegemite, lo cual era bastante productivo ya que solía venderse bastante bien en Australia, estaba pasando por una crisis gracias a una mala inversión de su padre, lo único que podría salvar a la compañía sería una unión con otra compañía, que podría mantenerla mientras ellos se recuperaban, pero claro, como siempre algo debía mantener esa unión, ¿y qué mejor que un matrimonio para ellos?, para suerte del señor Jackman, él contaba con tres hijos e igualmente, los Clayton contaban con un solo hijo.

No podía ser el menor de los Jackman, ya que, además de ser un infante era varón, por otro lado su segunda hija contaba con solo dieciséis años, así que solo quedaba Audrey, su hija mayor, una mujer realmente bella y joven, acababa de cumplir los veinte años, ella era perfecta para ser esposa del hijo de los Clayton, el cual era por tan solo un año menor que Audrey, todo era perfecto.

Salvo que a Audrey no le pidieron su opinión, de hecho solo le dijeron que hiciera sus maletas y que iban a viajar a Nueva Zelanda, justo ahora le están explicando que van a ir a casa de su futuro esposo, del cual no sabía ni el nombre y que en dos semanas se iban a casar, se entendía perfectamente porque Audrey estaba enojada.

—¿Por lo menos puedes decirle a Audrey el nombre de su esposo? —preguntó Hannah con cierto enojo en su voz, la cual de cierta forma también estaba molesta con lo que le pasaba a su hermana mayor, no es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero creía que era demasiado cruel lo que le hacían a la castaña, sabía cómo era Audrey y el matrimonio no estaba en sus planes.

—Bradley… creo. —Respondió el señor Jackman intentando hacer memoria, Hannah bufo y Wyatt gruño por lo bajo. De por si Wyatt es bastante celoso con sus hermanas (a pesar de ser un niño), ahora estaba furioso con su padre por hacerle eso a su hermana, no podía creerlo, es más, odiaba a Bradley, aunque ni siquiera lo conociera.

Audrey no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el viaje desde que le dijeron sobre su futuro esposo, lo único que atino a decir en ese momento fue un "_What?..."_, luego frunció el ceño, se negó como pudo, más su padre no le escuchó, nadie lo hizo, así que mejor ya no ponía esfuerzos en algo inútil, no importaba cuanto se negará, no podría librarse de esta.

—Bien, llegamos. —Fueron las palabras del señor Jackman al fijarse por la ventana del avión y ver la tierra neozelandesa, sin poder evitarlo Hannah también hecho una mirada al igual que Wyatt, sin embargo Audrey no lo hizo, por más que le encantará conocer diferentes lugares, esta vez, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí.

…

"_Hijo, tenemos algo que decirte"_.

Bradley miraba nervioso por la ventana, esperando a que llegara el auto donde traían a su prometida.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

Volvió a respirar hondo

"_¡Te vas a casar!". _

Finalmente el auto llegó, el castaño solo cerró la ventana, quería verle de frente.

"_What?..."_

…

Wyatt se cruzó de brazos mientras se paraba de puntillas, viendo con el ceño fruncido al señor Clayton, este solo atino a reírse para luego acariciar el cabello del menor.

—Este es tu hijo menor, ¿o me equivoco Michael? —habló el señor Clayton acercándose a Jackman, el cual estaba cargando unas valijas, pero al ver que Clayton le hablaba de inmediato tiro la maleta al suelo.

—Eh… si, ese Wyatt es bastante travieso, no le hagas caso, Steve. —Rió algo nervioso el castaño, para luego empujar a su hijo junto a Hannah.

—Ya veo. —Rió como si nada el hombre—¿y dónde está mi nuera?, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es, las fotos no dicen mucho. —Comentó tranquilamente Steve, Michael suspiró y fue hasta el auto, donde intentaría sacar a su hija.

—Mira, ese es tu suegro. —Le hablo Hannah a Audrey en voz baja, esta miro hacía donde señalaba su hermana. —Parece un buen tipo…

—Él sí, pero ¿qué hay de su hijo? —resopló la castaña mientras volvía a desviar la mirada, ella no era así normalmente, pero el enojo se apoderó de ella, simplemente era inevitable.

—Audrey, no te preocupes, yo lograré que no te cases con ese tipo. —Dijo el pequeño Wyatt apareciendo de la nada, provocando un pequeño susto por parte de ambas chicas.

—Aww, que tierno de tu parte Wyatt, thank you. —Exclamó la australiana mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermanito, sin embargo, ella sabía cuál era su destino y no podía evitarlo.

—No digas eso, verás que si lo lograré. —Afirmó el pequeño mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Wyatt, querido, deberías intentar ser un poco más realista y…—comenzó a decir Hannah, pero de inmediato fue cortada por su padre, quien, al igual que Wyatt, apareció de la nada.

—Audrey, vamos, debes presentarte ante los Clayton, no quiero quedar mal con esa familia… recuerda, ellos venden pan tostado. —Animo Michael a la castaña, esta le miro con el ceño fruncido, para luego suspirar y salir del auto, no había marcha atrás.

Steve estaba frente a la puerta de su enorme mansión, junto a su mujer, a lado de ellos había muchos empleados, esperando con ansias a los Jackman, los cuales se preguntaban de donde habían salido todos ellos cuando hace unos minutos solo estaba Steve.

Bradley se encontraba dentro de la mansión, dio un gran suspiro, para luego salir, paso exactamente lo mismo con Audrey afuera.

—Henos aquí—dijo el señor Clayton, su esposa le miro extrañada.

—Henos aquí…—murmuro Michael, a lo que Hannah y Wyatt se le quedaron viendo sin entender.

—Henos aquí. —Hablo para sí mismo Bradley, para luego abrir la puerta y empezar a caminar.

—Henos aquí. —Exclamó Audrey mientras le seguía el paso a su padre.

—Esto me suena a la película del ogro verde. —Susurro Wyatt mirando la escena.

Finalmente, Bradley e Audrey se vieron a la cara.

* * *

Nota: Los Jackman venden Vegemite y los Clayton pan tostado, son como la combinación perfecta (?).

Imaginen al señor Jackman como Australia... solo que con la venda donde la tiene Wy no en la nariz, por cierto Male!Wy es diferente a Wy, así como un niño hiperactivo y eso.

Al señor Steve imagínenlo como Nueva Zelanda sin sus rizos de cordero (?) y un poco más... musculoso, por así decirle.

Bien, espero les haya gustado, dejen review si así fue, saludos ovo)/


End file.
